mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopa Klaus
"Koopa Klaus" is an episode from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. It is the 36th episode and is the Christmas special. Plot At a factory, Koopa Klaus has taken over and orders his troops to destroy all of the presents and claims he hates all of the giving and sharing. Tryclyde informs Klaus that the reindeer are ready and Koopa Klaus ready to unfreeze the North Pole. Klaus, using two Albatross, leaves the factory Somewhere near the North Pole, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Toad all emerge from the sand. Luigi tells Mario that they are not in Hawaii and Mario asks Toad what happened since he was the one in charge of getting them there. Toad says they he made a wrong turn somewhere and Toadstool reads the sign saying "North Pole 5 Miles". Toad is excited to see Santa's Workshop which Mario believes Toad brought them there on purpose. Mario and the rest begin walking to the Workshop and Toadstool gives Toad a snowboard as a present. She then spots Santa up high but it turns out to be Koopa Klaus who then drops Bob-ombs down at them. Mario and rest dodge the bombs but Toad gets send flying from the explosion. Toadstool angrily yells at him for caring about his snowboard more than them and Luigi wonders why Koopa is flying around as a fake Santa Claus. Mario remembers the sign and concludes that he is heading for Santa's Workshop. At Santa's Workshop, the entire area has already been frozen by Koopa Klaus. Koopa Klaus is then seen with a tied-up Santa Claus. Mario and the rest are in hot pursuit of Koopa Klaus and Luigi wonders how to get up to Koopa. Mario spots a playground and Luigi grabs a large block of ice and places it on the teeter todder. Mario then picks up Luigi and askes him to jump on the teeter todder much to Luigi's distain. Luigi jumps on it and the ice block is sent flying at Koopa Klaus which knocks him and Santa Claus out of the sleigh. Koopa then grabs Santa and takes out a bad to slow down his fall. Klaus then starts to run off with Santa and notices Mario and Luigi following him. Klaus uses the same bag to use the wind to propel him and Santa forward. Mario and Luigi slow him down a bit by throwing snowballs at him but Klaus uses the bag to catch the snowballs and throws the bag back at Mario and Luigi. Klaus then heads down a snowy mountain using Santa Claus as a snowboard with Mario, Luigi, Toadstool, and Toad following behind. They all trip on the icy lake and Klaus calls for backup. Strange enemies called Flurries then start to chuck ice at Mario and the rest and Mario, Luigi, and Toad all hop on a cube of ice to take them down. Koopa Klaus then heads into a cave but is heard screaming. Toadstool informs them that they have to head inside which they do and Mario and the rest find themselves crashing about in the underground-like cave. They all exit and fall down into some snow and Koopa Klaus can been seen at the top threatening to throw Santa off the cliff. Toadstool yells at him saying does he know about Christmas but Klaus just yells out "Bah-humkoop!" loud enough to cause an avalanche. Mario and Luigi come up with a plan and Mario uses his plumber snake to save Santa. Koopa Klaus refuses to jump but eventually does and lands in the icy lake. Klaus is disappointed that his plan to ruin Christmas is foiled and a nearby polar bear is about to attack him. Back at Santa's Workshop, Santa is grateful for Mario and the others for saving him but his disappointed that the ice hasn't thawed out meaning no Christmas. Toad then gives up his snowboard and the warm feeling causes the ice to melt. Santa then heads out to give out presents to everyone and says "Mario Christmas. And to all a good night!". Characters Protagonists *Mario *Luigi *Princess Toadstool *Toad Antagonists *Koopa Klaus *Tryclyde *Albatross *Bob-ombs *Flurrys Other Characters *Santa Claus Quotes Trivia *Koopa Klaus said "Bah-humkoop!" which is a reference to Ebenezer Schrooge's infamous "Bah-humbuck!" line. Gallery KoopaKlaus.jpg|King Koopa as Koopa Klaus. KlausSanta.jpg|Koopa Klaus kidnapped Santa Claus. MarioGroupFollowing.jpg|Mario and the others follow Koopa Claus down a cave. KoopaKlausavalance.jpg|Koopa Klaus' yelling causes an avalanche that leads to his downfall. ToadSnata.jpg|Toad's act of selflessness causes the ice melt and save Christmas. MerryMarioChristmas.jpg|Santa Claus allows Mario and the others to ride along with him. Category:Episodes in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!